


Sing me to sleep

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Scenting, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Fanart sketch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> The fic I was trying to write you refused to cooperate so I made this instead and I hope you like it all the same. Looove youuu.


End file.
